The Power Within,chapter 3:The Adventure Begins
by UnitedOmniMon
Summary: Read to find out.


The Adventure Begins  
  
'And I know, I may end up failing to. But I Know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.' - Linkin Park, Numb.  
  
"Now how the hell do I make it to Littleroot?" Micky said frustrated that he didn't think it through. If he asked his dad he would have been able to come up with something. Still, now it was to late, him turning back would show weakness, well at least in Micky's mind it would. "Uh god, well, Thirty-Five Grand should be able to get me somewhere." He looked towards the beach, viewing the sun set beautifully over the horizon. It brought an orange glow over the bustling city of Lilycove, calming it as people retired to their homes to sleep while the night life began for those more youthful or with more time on their hands.  
  
Micky walked his way down the beach, passing several people retreating to their homes, or Pokemon Centers were trainers would dwell in the dormitories. His mothers grave was along this beach, hidden away in a small cave. Micky's father had buried her here, he thought it fitting since it was her favourite place to be. About twenty-five minutes later Micky had reached the cave. There was a small Lantern laying just inside, Micky pulling out his lighting and giving a small glow inside the cave which was pitch black. Raising the lantern to the gravestone he read:  
  
'Caroline Jane Hardy, 3670 May 17th - 3705 June 13th. Beloved Wife and Mother.'  
  
The gravestone was a black and crème marble cubical with the writing inscribed. Above it was a crucifix of the same texture and colour design. The marble was cleaned every week by his father or occasionally himself resulting in a shiny clean tombstone. Behind it, buried several feet below, was his mothers ashes.   
  
"Heya mum." Micky breathed in a sigh. "Dad finally let me become a trainer, but I think I tore our whole relationship apart." He sighed again. "But I promise mum, if I can't make him proud. I'll make you proud." A tear dripped down his cheek, his emotion getting to him.  
  
"Micky!!" Micky knew this voice but he still posed the question.  
  
"Peter, is that you?" Micky turned to see his friend standing there. He wore black trousers, a green shirt and a purple jacket.  
  
"You can bet your ass it is. I dropped by your house, your dad said you'd be here so I flew over. Hear your heading to Littleroot."  
  
"So?" Micky saw no reason for him to state this.  
  
"Want a lift?"  
  
Micky coughed a chuckle. "Thanks dude." Peter released his Salamence, his Pidgeot was already out. Micky figured he was suppose to hop onto Salamence and took a tight grip around its neck again as it took off. As the wind brushed by Micky's body felt cold. His jacket hung loosely on his body leaving his stomach and chest exposed to the wind, aside from the thin net lining on his body. About half an hour into the trip Micky posed the question "How long is it gonna take to get to Littleroot!" screaming as he asked.  
  
"Dude, we're making record time already, we're like half way across Hoenn already, stop your bitching!" Peter shouted back as loud as he could yet it still sounded as though he mumbled. Another half an hour or so of Micky and Peter shouting questions back and forth they reached Littleroot. From above it appeared to a tiny village, not a town. It was less than a quarter of the size of Lilycove, houses were made of wood, it appeared to be Aspen wood, although Micky couldn't tell for sure. This village lacked a Pokemon Center however it had a laboratory which Micky had looked up on the internet when looking for Professor Birch's location. Micky and Peter stood before a large building, made of the same materials as the houses, except it was much larger. Micky could tell it led to a field at the back, quite likely to be for Pokemon to live and play, although Micky couldn't see any. It was late and they were probably back in their Pokeballs.   
  
"Well Micky, are we gonna step in or not?" Peter asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah dude we are." Micky stepped forward in front of his friend to the large red door leading to the interior of the lab. He pushed it open and a bell rang, most likely to inform someone that people, or Pokemon, had entered the building. Peter followed after withdrawing his Pokemon back to their balls.  
  
"How can I help you?" A man spun a seat around from his desk. He looked to be about thirty-five or so. He was rather large, but not disgustingly as it fitted his height which was almost seven feet. He had brown hair, not short but not long either, somewhere in between. He also had a beard of dark brown that extended along the bottom of his face, yet he lacked a moustache. His eyes were also brown. He wore shorts of lime green that were tattered with mud, most likely from the outside. His shirt was navy blue and was covered by a white lab coat. It seemed strange to Micky but instead of shoes he wore brown sandals revealing disgusting hairy toes. Micky snapped out of it and replied to the mans question.  
  
"Uh, hi, is Professor Birch around here?" Micky stuttered since he was busy checking out the lab around him. It had white wall paper, several computers and many desks. There was a bookcase filled with books, most likely about Pokemon. There was several boxes filled with Pokeballs. Each was labelled with names such as 'Gary', 'Jamie', 'Kent' and others.  
  
"That's me, and who might you be young man?" The professor addressed Micky, totally ignoring Peter who stood in the background trying to remain unnoticed.  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Micky Hardy, I think I got one of your Pokemon." Micky placed his backpack on the ground and pulled out Angel's Pokeball.  
  
"Is that Latianne?" Micky wasn't sure, it may have been.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just been calling her Angel, did this Latianne run away? And can it talk to people through its mind?" Micky was pretty sure it was the Pokemon the professor spoke of but he wanted to be sure.  
  
"She spoke to you?" The professor sounded stunned at this, was it really that strange. She spoke to Micky's father, so what's so special about this form of communication.  
  
"Uh yeah, is that anything unusual?" Micky moved his face in a way to show his confusion as he spoke.  
  
"Well yes. As far as I know the only other person she has ever spoken to was me." Micky handed the professor the Pokeball. He in turn released Angel from her Pokeball. "Hello Latianne." The professor addressed the creature known as Latianne who appeared to be sleeping.   
  
'Wake up Angel' Micky thought. Angel appeared to pick up on this thought and opened her eyes, stunned to see that she was back in the lab.  
  
"One thing professor, why did she run away?" Micky was worried Angel was being mistreated here, although it seemed near impossible since she could quite easily injure the professor if she felt threatened considering what she done to the pack of Houndooms.   
  
"I'm not sure why, maybe she wanted to explore the world?" The professor looked at Angel and Micky was sure they were communicated through thought. "Well she said she sensed danger?" The professor couldn't quite understand this but he accepted it doubting that Latianne would lie to him.  
  
"Well, he saved my life, maybe that's what she sensed?"  
  
"With all due respect Master Hardy, many people get into bad situations, dangerous one's, I doubt of the millions out there that she can sense she would leave just to come to one persons aid." Micky saw sense in this, although he didn't like being patronised like he was.  
  
"Well, uh, I was also wondering something?" Micky wasn't sure if it was rude to ask this or not but he went for it. "I heard you give out starter Pokemon to new trainers and well I just became a trainer today." Micky removed his trainer card from his pocket and presented it to Professor Birch as proof of this since on its day of creation it stated '5th of July', also known as today.  
  
"Don't worry I trust you" the professor said waving his hands signalling Micky to move his card back to his pocket. "I'm afraid I have none with me at the moment. Its not the time of year for trainers to receive them." The professor saw Micky sigh in disappointment and he tried to think of something fast and then it clicked. "In Oldale town, the person who provides me with my starters, I think his name is James Yeoman, maybe he'll have an early hatchling or something." A glint caught Micky's eyes, hope refilled his heart.  
  
"Well Micky, off to Oldale we go then" Peter sad from the back of the room.  
  
"Wait, Peter? The one from five years ago?" The professor recognised him.  
  
"Yeah that's me, surprised you remember."  
  
"I never forget a face, how's my Mudkip doing?" Micky guessed this was given to his friend as a starter.  
  
"He's doing great, in fact, he's a Marshtomp now."  
  
"Really? He evolved a lot in your care." Micky was getting tired of this conversation and made a grunted cough as though he was clearing his throat.  
  
"Yeah, we better get going, I'll catch you later." Peter said waving goodbye. Micky said his goodbyes through thought to Latianne and proceeded to leave the lab behind Peter. He released his Pidgeot again outside.  
  
"Well dude, guess I'll see ya later." Peter hopped onto his Pidgeot.  
  
"Hey wait, Pete, what about me?" Micky was expecting to get flown to Oldale town.  
  
"Dude, its like a ten minute walk down route 101, I'm sure you can handle it." With that Peter took off leaving Micky on his own. Micky proceeded north seeing a sign saying Route '101'. It was dark and gloomy and Micky tripped several times but he made it to Oldale pretty fast.   
  
He looked around the town. It was small but it was nice to see light again. The houses were made of red brick, all of them appeared to be two storey terrace houses. No cars were visible on the streets although there were small roads for them. Wondering around the city Micky spotted several food restaurants, a Pokemon Market, and a Pokemon Center. The Pokemart was closed but the Center remained open so he decided this was the place to get information on where to stay. As he entered the building he was surprised to see the double doors didn't open automatically which resulted on him walking face first into them. When he finally realised it was push not pull he entered the building. It was brightly lit. The floor was white, just like the walls and roof. A couple of Pokemon transference PC's, a large map of the Hoenn region, a couple of sofa's, several green plants and a couple of flyers for Pokemon trainers. At the back was a red counter, behind it was a large machine used to treat Pokemon.  
  
"Erm, hello, I was wondering, are their any cheap hotels around here or anything?" A nurse appeared from under the counter. Her hair was blonde tied into a ponytail hidden under a nurse hat with a red cross symbol on it. She wore a white dress with a Red cross symbol on it as well. She had a pretty face with cute blue eyes.  
  
"Well, if you're a trainer you can stay in the rooms out back, although most trainers move on to Petalburg City which has more room and better facilities." Micky shuffled through his pocket and handed the nurse his trainer card. She verified it in no time and led him through a door to Micky's left. There was a hallway which led to ten rooms, five on either side. The Nurse led him near to the end and opened the door. Inside were two bunk-beds with dark green covers. There was a door near the back and Micky guess it led to a toilet of some kind. The nurse pointed towards the door. "Back there is a shower and toilet but you'll need to bring your own toiletries aside from toilet paper." Micky nodded to indicate he understood. "If you need anything just come to the desk and ask. There are four towels back there as well." The nurse exited the room and Micky guess she headed back down the hallway. He dumped his bag on the top bunk of the bed to his left and brushed his fingers through his hair. After checking out the bathroom he dropped by a small store to get some shampoo, some hair conditioner, toothpaste and a toothbrush. After brushing his teeth, showering and drying his hair he dropped off to bed.  
  
****  
  
Kerri remained in the corner of her room almost all her life. Always trapped in thought. Occasionally she'd scream what she said in the Sky Pillar. She flashed back into thought.  
  
"Mu…mu….mum." Kerri was in shock. Her mother destroyed in front of her eyes by this mythical beast. Her eyes allowed tears to trickle down her tears, although the shock refused to let her move she could feel the warmth her tears brought to her cheeks, the only warmth she had at that time. The beast turned to hair, eyes staring a hole through her body. She managed to build up enough strength to crawl backwards. She tried to get to her feet, collapsing to her feet a couple of times but she managed to dive into the small pond by her. Her hands felt cold in the water she crawled into. The creature followed close behind, flying in the air behind her. It drew in breath and Kerri saw the same light in its mouth. She knew she was going to suffer the same fate as a her courageous mother.   
  
****  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh…." Micky let out a huge yawn as he woke. He rolled over his side but fell right off of the bed landing hard on the floor below, emitting a huge bang throughout the room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Micky cursed feeling the pain dash through his back.   
  
"Are you alright?" Micky heard a girls voice from above although he couldn't see where it came from since his eyes were closed in pain. This girls voice was sweet and calming. Micky opened his eyes to see a girl of similar age standing over him. She was in a white gown for sleeping in Micky assumed. Her eyes were a calm sky blue. Her skin was white, slightly tanned. Her hair was brown hanging gracefully behind her. She was beautiful in Micky's eyes, he thought he was still dreaming but the pain made sure he knew he wasn't.   
  
"Not really." Micky gritted his teeth after this trying to withdraw the pain. "Hold on just give me some space." He motioned his hands to ask her to move back a bit.  
  
"Uh, ok." With this Micky flicked up to his feet trying to impress this girl, clearly failing, however she seemed relieved to see he was fine. "I take it your ok then?" The girl asked not sure what to think.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm fine. Who are you by the way?" He was immediately infatuated with this girl and with good reason.  
  
"I'm Purity Campbell" the girl said placing her hand out to shake. "But don't let the name fool you ok." Micky shook her hand and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Micky Hardy. I take it you haven't just began your Pokemon journey then?" he could tell this girl was at least fourteen and most people started trainer at ten.  
  
"Good guess Micky. Nah I been training for five years now. I'm gonna challenge Norman of Petalburg gym for my fourth badge." Well, Micky now he knew she was reasonably experienced.   
  
"So, how many Pokemon do you have?" Micky had no clue but he was curious to see how many Pokemon he should have by his third badge.  
  
"Got three. A Ninetales, Milotic and a Kirlia. What you got?" Micky wasn't sure how to answer this. He felt a little embarrassed but he had to confess that he didn't have any.  
  
"Got none, haven't started." Micky's face turned red in embarrassment considering this trainer seemed pretty experienced and he didn't want to seem like an amateur.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed" she giggled. "We all started somewhere, but you don't look ten."  
  
"I'm not, I'm fifteen." Purity looked shocked. A fifteen year old had only just started his adventure?  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda had an argument with my dad about it and finally allowed to be a trainer."  
  
"Hmm, interesting, well I gotta head to Petalburg and you gotta go, erm…." She started rolling her hand asking for help.  
  
"I'm seeing a James Yeoman, he's a breeder of some kind."  
  
"Well yeah, well I gonna have a shower get dressed and head off, its nice meeting you Micky." Purity picked up her bag and headed towards the bathroom. Micky was still in his netted shirt and black trousers from the previous night and he couldn't be bothered to wait for Purity to get ready. He headed towards the front desk of the Pokemon Center requesting directing to James Yeoman's house. After receiving some he headed out into Oldale Town yet again. Up to the north of it, near Route 103 there was a large house. Like Professor Birch's lab there was a field out in the back. Micky stepped forward to knock at the door. After about twenty seconds he tried again but to no avail. On the third try he noticed the door was open. He entered assuming James would encourage that, after all his door was opened.  
  
"Hello….Anyone here??" Micky spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the house. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, catching him by surprise making him jump in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" A soft, hostile male voice spoke. Micky saw an old man, at least sixty. He was bald on top but had a large, long, white beard. He wore a brown shirt and dark brown jeans.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael Hardy, Birch said you might have a Pokemon for me?" Micky said nervously staring at a rake in the man's hand.  
  
"Professor Birch sent you?" The small tone of hostility went from his voice and he encouraged Micky to come with him. He led him to the field out back. Micky looked around to see many Pokemon. There were several far in the distance who he couldn't identify, close up was a large Pokemon, it's body like that of a human yet it looked somehow related to a chicken. It's body was red, in different shades, except at its head where it had a long blonde main like that of human hair. "Admiring my blazey?" the man asked seeing Micky staring at it.  
  
"Uh, yeah sorry." Micky continued to follow him until they came by a horse like Pokemon. It's fur was crème, however its tail looked to be made of fire. It's mane, it had flames around its hooves and the cutest black eyes Micky had ever seen. "Is that my Pokemon?" Micky said pointing towards the large Pony.  
  
"If you want it, it's known as Ponyta. Did Birch give you a Pokedex?" Micky wasn't sure what this guy was on about. "I take it from your blank look he didn't. A Pokedex compiles information on all Pokemon. You can check on what moves a Pokemon knows by pointing it at its brain where it scans it. The Pokedex is a very hi-tech device." Micky stared blankly, not sure what to say.  
  
"Uh, cool."  
  
"It's essential for all trainers. Here come with me, I'll give you one." After a few minutes Micky was testing out his new Pokedex on the creature known as Ponyta. The Pokedex appeared to be a red book which opened up to be a screen revealing the information on the Pokemon it was used on.  
  
Ponyta - The Fire Horse Pokemon. Although the fur on Ponyta's body appear to be on fire they are actually not, however they can be made to harm the bodies of those touching it when Ponyta decides it wants to so beware when touching them.  
  
Micky directed the Pokedex towards Ponyta's head, assuming that's where it's brain was and watched the Pokedex load information seeing a 'Loading information' message.  
  
This Pokemon knows: Ember, Quick Attack, Agility.  
  
"Is that all?" Micky asked confused finding it to be unusual for a Pokemon to know so little.  
  
"I'm afraid so" James said. "You see, three months ago, a Rapidash I was in care of laid an egg. I kept it until it hatched one moth ago, so you see she's a rather young Pokemon." Micky nodded. "So, do you want this Pokemon?"  
  
"Of course" Micky said happily. The man disappeared into his house, and returned quickly with a Pokeball in his hand. He held it out to Micky who quickly took it.  
  
"Thanks a lot, really" Micky said a tear of joy almost escaping his eye's. He encouraged his Ponyta to follow which she did chasing after him. It was shorter than him and looked smaller but that just added to it's cutely looks. It followed Micky out of the field and to a Pokemon Center. Micky withdrew his newly received Ponyta and walked up to the counter.  
  
The Pokemart was like a normal shop. All the items were held on shelves. There was a desk where the store clerk sat. Micky looked around the store for Pokeballs. He picked up a Pokeball belt for holding them around his waist as well as picking up five Pokeballs, two antidotes which were held in dark yellow cubical flasks, six Potions, held in pink bottle's, and a paralysis heal, held in a light yellow flask of the same design as the antidotes. He brought them to the front desk. It cost him a total of ninety dollars. He left the building, items stuffed into his black backpack. He headed back towards Route 103, knowing from the Pokemon Center map that it led to Rustboro City, although he'd probably have to run to reach there by the end of the day.   
  
Reaching Route 103 he saw a large trail leading into what appeared to be a forest. The trail seemed to turn out of the distance and Micky could tell this would be no easy trip. He released Ponyta out it's Pokeball. "Heya girl. Do ya think your strong enough to carry me to Rustboro?" The little Pony looked at Micky for a moment, guessing how much he weighed before shaking her head. "Eh, guess that's alright, you're a tiny lil thing." The Pokemon charged on ahead into the woods. "Hey wait up!" Micky chased after her, clearly being out ran. Eventually Micky caught up seeing the Pokemon staring at something. There was a small worm like creature crawling along the ground. It was a tanned brown colour with several body segments. It possessed a large red nose, the same colour as the feelers below its body. On its head was a stinger and one of similar size was on its tail. Micky pulled out his Pokedex to investigate this creature.   
  
Weedle - The Worm Pokemon. Although it appears to be small, the pin on its head can secrete deadly poison into the blood stream. It's tail can fire sticky string which slows its foe down to its slow speed.  
  
"Fine, Ponyta, use Ember." With that the fire horse took in a deep breath and breathed three fire balls towards the tiny worm. The creature was buried amongst flames and when the flames cleared up the creature was lying on its back unconscious. "Well that was easy." Micky pulled a Pokeball from his black belt and threw it towards the worm like creature. The ball hit the Weedle and bounced off about a foot away before opening and sucking in the creature. The ball didn't shake, instead it just clicked shut sparking off a yellow buzz. "Maybe this wasn't such a great catch?" Micky spoke towards his Ponyta. "I wander what I should name it." Micky thought for a moment and then realised something. "I haven't even nicknamed you yet." Ponyta looked at him as if to say 'Well duh'. "Hmm, Strider sound ok to you" Micky said thinking off the top of his head. Ponyta nodded but gave a not bothered look. "Well, anyways, back to naming my Weedle."  
  
"Don't bother, Weedle sucks." A kid's voice came from behind him. Micky turned to see a kid of at least fifteen standing behind him. He was shorter than Micky. His hair was short raven black, he had an evil looking smirk. He wore a navy blue shirt and light blue jeans. He had two Pokeballs on his belt. "So, a two on two sound ok to you?"  
  
"Hell no, one of my Pokemon are unconscious!" Micky shouted.   
  
"Well revive him." The kid through a triangular bottle at Micky who caught it in his hands. Releasing his Weedle he placed the revive in its mouth. The creature opened its eyes and aimed its stinger at Micky.   
  
"Yo dude, don't try it, I caught you fair and square, you're my Pokemon now." The creature seemed to understand.  
  
"Go Poochyena" the boy cried throwing a Pokeball to the ground. A dog like Pokemon appeared. It had a grey fur all over its body except around its mouth, neck and feet where it was a very dark grey, almost black. It's eyes were yellow and it's nose red.   
  
"Pooch" It growled loudly. Micky pointed Weedle towards the dog. The Pokemon slowly made its way towards the dog who was growling at the little bug.  
  
"Ok Weedle, use silver wind." The bug looked back at him as if say 'You expect me to know that.' "Erm" Micky looked embarrassed and pulled out his Pokedex pointing it towards the Weedle. In this time the Kid had ordered his dog to tackle it. Micky's bug went flying across the forest into a large willow tree. The Pokedex lost its connection with Weedle's brain and disconnected. Micky had no clue what to do. This Pokemon wasn't fully rested, it was injured by Ponyta previously and was clearly hurt now. He withdrew Weedle, sighing as he did, disappointed in the weakness of the Pokemon. "Fuck it then, Strider go." Ponyta took a moment to realise he meant her and then she dashed off in front of the tiny dog which stood at about a quarter of the pony's size.   
  
"Bite it Poochyena." The dog bit at the legs of the pony but leg go immediately. It caught fire from biting the flame fur. "Poochyena?" Micky smiled while the kid's evil grin disappeared into a look of worry.  
  
"Come on Strider, take advantage of this, hit it with an Ember." Ponyta drew in breath before releasing five fireballs at the Dog. It rolled around writing in pain before being reabsorbed into its ball, it was mercy for the dog.  
  
"Ok you got off easy there but you aint getting off easy now, Treecko go." A tiny gecko like Pokemon appeared standing on its two feet. It had giant yellow eyes with black striped for pupils. Its stomach was orange and it bore a dark green tail about the size of its body.  
  
"Treecko!!!!!" it screeched.   
  
"That's it Treecko, use quick attack." The Pokemon charged towards Ponyta head first.   
  
"Use agility and run it out of energy!" Micky screamed. Treecko chased Ponyta through the woods out of view of Micky and his opponent. "So, who are you?" Micky asked looking towards to his opponent.  
  
"I'm Shane, well most know me as Shaneo" the kid replied. "You?"  
  
"I'm Michael, mostly called Micky." With that Ponyta came charging out of the woods in front of them. Treecko followed behind breathing heavily. "Nicely done Ponyta, now blast it with an Ember." Ponyta drew in breath for several seconds before releasing an amazing eight fire balls followed by charging the burning Pokemon into a tree. Shane withdrew his clearly unconscious Treecko who's eyes were swirled.  
  
"Well, uh, well done, I guess. But I'll catch up to you Micky some time, you can bet on that." Shane ran off back towards Oldale town whilst Micky stroked his Ponyta on his fiery mane.  
  
"Well done Strider." Micky congratulated his pony. "Oh, by the way, thought of a name for that Weedle. Rough." Ponyta gave him a strange look as if to say 'Ok explain now.' "Well think about it, its been treated rough for the past few minutes." Ponyta just shook her head as if to say, 'your choice'. With that Micky and Ponyta ran off down the path that Micky believed led to Rustboro.  
  
'And if the wind blows east, would you follow me. And if the wind blows north. would ya stay your course. And if the wind blows west, would ya second guess. And if it blows to the south, would you count me out. And if the sun don't shine, would you still be mine. And if the sky turns grey, would you walk away. Would you say I do, if I say I'll be, And walk this road through life with me.' - Kid Rock, Lonely Road of Faith 


End file.
